makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 2 - Clash of Awesome Sea Cucumber
'''The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 2 - Clash of Awesome Sea Cucumber '''was the sequel of The original Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman. Story 1 year later, after Amy Rose was free from prison, it revealed that is AwesomeSeaCucumber who destroyed Lawl Ultimate, he take control all over the world & he wants to be the famous king troll ever made. So its up to Ebony (Along with he r family & others) to stop ASC's madness before its too late. Gameplay Unlike the original one, this is a half adventure & half RPG game, which plays in the style of both Final Fantasy series & Maddrex77's Mavericks series. Characters Playable *Ebony The Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Gaston *John *Cosmo *Steven_Star *Serph *Amalia *Naoto Shirogane *Knuckles (aka Homor) *Ami & Yumi *Lyndia Prower *Ritcher *Pen *Gannon X *Cpend7 *Frollo *Blaze The Cat *Mabel Unlockable *Robo *Linda *Johnathon *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Tobuscus *May *Dawn *Panty *Stocking *Rick (aka Maelstorm) *Agito90 *Wage the Uglydoll *Saxton Hale *Heavy *Demoman *Scout *Jamie Clement *BJ (Clement's Friend) *Finn & Jake *Ryu & Ken *Ratchs the Hedgecat *Naruto *Sasuke *Stan Smith *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Fromy Worlds *Ebony's World *John's World *Steven_Star's World *Gannon X's World *Wiki's World *Hell World *Dark World (Aka The Last World) *Unknown World (After beating the game) Locations Ebony's World TBA John's World *John's House *New York *Canada *Italy *Africa *Last Location of John's World: M.Bison's Lab Steven_Star's World *Hectare City *Steven's House *Blazela's Royale Castle *Jacker's Hell *Last Location of Steven_Star's World: Neo Hectare City Gannon X's World *Gannon X's House n play *Melgotic City *Z-Strap's Fortress *Last Location of Gannon X's World: Danny X's Lair Wiki's World *Ratchs's House *Lyndia's House *Last Location of Wiki's World: Lawl Ultimate Tournament (After was destroyed) Hell's World *Flame Castle *Satan's Fortress *Last Location of Hell's World: Abadeer's Castle Dark World *MrClamClones's Castle (just wanted to let you know, Malcom Gyra is just MrClamCones. ShockMasterMarshall is Malcom Gyra's deviantART name.) *Fake Daniel Clayton's Castle *Real Daniel Clayton's Castle *DiaryDiarrheaDiaroma's Castle *DynastyKing1212's Castle *KidPixelProduction's Castle *JuggaloElite's Castle *Fucksupermariologan's Castle *Last Location of Dark World: AwesomeSeaCucumber's Fortress Unknown World (After Beating The Game) *One Location: The Memory Castle Cutscenes TBA by Collateral1 Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG game Category:Crossover series Category:Sequel series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Bosses Introduction *Boss: Fake I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Ebony's World *Mini Boss: Mr.Freeze *Mini Boss: Sa-Luk *Mini Boss: The Ice King *Sub-Boss: Jafar *Boss: The Giant Robot T-Rex John's World *Mini Boss: Bizzaro John *Mini Boss: Dark Rick *Mini Boss: Norm (Clement's Friend) *Sub-Boss: Makuga *Boss: M.Bison Steven_Star's World *Mini Boss: Classic Sonic(His Rival). *Mini Boss: Captain Hook *Sub-Boss: Posessed Blazela *Sub-Boss: Jacker The Demon Robot *Boss: Evil StevenStar Gannon X's World *Mini Boss: Shadow Gannon X *Mini Boss: Kool-Aid Man *Sub-Boss: Z-Strap *Boss: Danny X Wiki's World *Mini Boss: Meagly McGlaw *Sub-Boss: Shadow Lyndia *Boss: Clone Amy Rose Hell's World *Mini Boss: Blackheart *Sub-Boss: Satan (South Park) *Boss: Hunson Abadeer Dark World *Boss: MrClamClones *Boss: Fake Daniel Clayton *Boss: Real Daniel Clayton *Boss: DiaryDiarrheaDiaroma *Boss: KidPixelProductions *Boss: JuggaloElite *Boss: Fucksupermariologan *Boss: Awesome Sea Cucumber (1st Form) *Boss: Captain Sea Cucumber (2nd Form) *Final Boss: Polygon Jecht (Without Evil Amy Inside) Unknown World (After Beating The Game) 15 Bosses: *Magma Dragoon *Vile *Sigma *Dark Naruto *Darkside *Evil Amy (In her soul form) *Axel *Charade *Perfect Chaos *King Ghidorah *Dracula *Marx *Prince X *Emperor X *The Guardian of The Memory Castle (Beat him in 3 forms) Ending So,AwesomeSeaCucumber was killed by Ebony and her friends. So They were saved the day and Amy and Gaston were proud to her. Trivia TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG game Category:Crossover series Category:Sequel series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG game Category:Crossover series Category:Sequel series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy